


We are survivors

by Kat_Kthrn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, Headcanon, Kabby, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, The 100 - Freeform, minty, season 4, the 100 season 4 speculations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Kthrn/pseuds/Kat_Kthrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my the 100 hiatus project! Since we are going to face about 7 to 9 months without the show I decided to write a headcanon Season 4 as a fanfic to bridge the time.<br/>*Update-News*<br/>Till mid august there will be two updates per week, sometimes even three!<br/>on Tuesday and Thursday (maybe on Saturday)</p><p>*Set after the events of 316* Headcanon for Season 4 of the 100*<br/>After they defeated ALIE, Skaikru is banned from the lands of the 12 clans.<br/>Clarke and Bellamy are taking the leadership yet again and leading their people into an exodus, searching for the 4% of the earth's surface where survival will be possible while trying to stop the same catastrophe what once threaten to erase human kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was not a single victory Clarke ever has enjoyed.  
There was not a single moment to catch a breath, because the world was dying. Everyone was dying.  
ALIE’s words echoed in her head – loudly, constantly: _In less than six months 96 percent of the earth’s surface will be uninhabitable _.__  
They wouldn’t even have survived one year on the ground besides they fought battles of life times.It was kind of ironic being killed by the same force that once constrained humanity into space. Obviously, history actually intended to repeat itself. Clarke raised her eyes into the night sky, asking herself why. Why the people felt this incredible urge to survive besides facing a life trapped in space.  
Everything she did on the ground was for surviving and she did it thoughtlessly, instinctively. But now, with the earth facing its last moments she was wondering if – even when they could –it was worth to survive when there would be nothing left living for. Especially not when life should be more than survival. The ground they knew – a different ground she dreamed of on the ark, but still – would become as unreachable as it was once before.  
“Clarke?” his voice was low and quiet, sounded tired.  
They hadn’t slept in days, were always moving and almost running. Skaikru was banned from the lands of the – yet again- twelve clans for bringing misery and death. At least, they were granted safe passage because they did defeat ALIE and saved the people – temporally.She turned to him, watched how the green flames of the signal fire consumed his face. It was covered in bruises and there were still the marks around his neck Kane caused him - something he beat himself up for.  
“You need to rest”, Bellamy insisted, rounding the fire and stepping to her side.  
“I will rest as soon as we are done here”, she answered and dropped her gaze to her hand which was playing with the Flame.  
They decided to bring it to Luna. She was the last night blood so it was just logical.Since Polis was fallen they would need someone like Luna to build it up again – no matter how long it would last. And it had to be safe besides Clarke knew she didn’t need it to be close to Lexa. Lexa was always with her. With or without the Flame.  
“Luna refused to take the Flame the last time. What makes you so sure she will take it now?” his voice hardened and a stern look covered his brown eyes, “we need to keep moving. Raven had run some calculations. Further in the north… there might be a chance.”  
A slow smile placed on her lips: “You really think we could survive?”  
Bellamy frowned: “You don’t?” Anger flashed over his face.  
Clarke didn’t answer.She was not as confident as she was when she pulled that lever in the City of Light. Back then, she didn’t have a choice, at least not a real one. Her mind was full off all these people who needed to be saved, who needed back their free will, who deserved a choice – like humans do.  
However, now that the impact of ALIE’s words fully hit her she was not so sure anymore. The plants could be everywhere and half of them were burning, already radiating the air they were breathing.Everything they could do was damage control – and this just wasn’t enough. Neither to live nor to survive.  
“Clarke”, he sought out for her hand. A warmth rushed through her body and she looked down to their hands, “we will survive. We always do. We survive. Together. That’s what we do. That’s what we are. We are survivors.”  
Clarke raised her eyes to his. They were lit up, filled with fire, with hope – something she never saw before in them and she liked it.  
Bellamy gave her a puzzled look as the little smirk stole on her lips and she nodded slightly: “You are right.”  
“Sure I am”, he bragged, “what means you need to get some sleep. “  
Clarke shook her head and threw a look onto the black sea, trying to spot a boat in the dark night and as she finally was ready to give in to Bellamy’s constant attempts a voice rose: “Skaikru is not welcomed here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should probably add a disclaimer here.
> 
> I got the idea for the settings ( banned Skaikru) from a Tumblr post by rosymamacita.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke moved her eyes to the side where she thought the voice came from.  
She peered into the dim light, finally seeing a faint figure with a stunning amount of hair – Luna.  
Behind her, blurry movements were settled and Bellamy shifted closer to Clarke’s side the moment he spotted Luna's entourage. But against all odds they stayed hidden in the dark.  
Even as Luna took a step forwards and the flames which turned back to a soft orange stroked her face.  
“I see you brought company”, Luna nodded over to the woods where they were camping. Here and there the glow of former fire was fighting against the darkness between the resting bodies of their people, “what do you want now?”  
Her gaze met Clarke’s eyes with suspicion: “Trying to force me to take the Flame?” She lowered her look down to Clarke’s hand holding the AI.  
Clarke clenched it but immediately loosed her grip, stepping towards Luna.  
“We are here to bring you the Flame. To give you a choice. But you should know, your people need you.”  
“I told you”, Luna said, “I already chose. I swore to never kill again. I can’t pander their needs.”  
Her voice was calm but in her eyes was resentment.  
Bellamy shoved closer to Clarke, remembering Luna broke her vow once before.  
Her eyes followed his movement and suddenly the resentment was gone and was replaced by a heartbreaking sadness.  
His stern look smoothed and his gaze dropped to Clarke. God knows what he would have done when it had been Clarke back then. He lost her once and it almost killed him. He couldn’t even imagined when she had actually… he shook his head, trying to shoo away the horrible thought and focusing back on Luna – and the men she brought with her.  
“Your people need peace, Luna. They deserve peace – and you are the only one who can give that to them”, Clarke insisted with raised eyebrows and a serious look placed on her blue eyes. She was so determined and a little smirk stole on Bellamy’s lips.  
“I have peace, right here. Everyone who wants it just have to join me.”  
“You don’t understand”, Clarke’s voice rose, drowned in desperation, “your people are scared and alone. They need a leader.”  
Luna dropped her gaze to Clarke’s hand: “They are not my people. I run away because I couldn’t stand their way of live. I couldn’t stand blood must have blood. I thought you understand.”  
“Things changed”, Clarke stated, “Polis lays in ashes.You are the last night blood and therefore it’s your responsibility to become the last commander. Show them your way of live.”  
“What do you mean 'the last commander'?” Luna snapped her gaze back to Clarke’s eyes.  
Clarke sighed heavily: “The world is about to die. There are only six months left before radiation is going to kill everyone.”  
“What are you talking about?” Luna narrowed her eyes to slits.  
“That’s why you need to go to Polis and unite your people. Give them peace for their last moments. Something they never had before in their lives.”  
Luna starred at Clarke in disbelieve – and fear: “Even if I want to I can’t go back.”  
Clarke understood: “I know you are afraid because you left. But there is nothing like coming home.”  
Unwittenly Clarke reached for Bellamy’s hand, tangling her fingers with his.  
“And Luna, you deserve to be with your people at the end of the world. It’s all that matters”.  
Luna didn’t answer so Clarke closed the distance between the two of them and handed her the Flame.  
Without any refusal she took the AI, holding it carefully between her thumb and index finger, eyed it intensely.  
“We going to leave at sunrise”, Clarke announced and Luna nodded before she turned around and headed into the dark.  
Clarke gazed after her until she was gone and there was nothing left but the sudden, so loudly noise of the rushing waves.  
“Now what?” Bellamy’s voice brought her back to reality . She looked up to him:"We're going to sleep. We need to be rested. It’s a long way up to the north.”


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke up with the first rays of the sun.  
Sleepy she squinted against the light and tilted her head to the sea. It was absolutely beautiful.  
Like a fire the sun raised at the horizon sending deep oranges waves over the water.  
Everything was drowned in light and she felt a tightness in her chest. With a slight head-shaking she rolled onto her elbow searching for Bellamy only to find him sitting next to her.  
His brown eyes looked down to her and she felt that tightness again, but a in a good way.  
Even as they locked their eyes he didn’t look away. Not like he used to do, but now it was her who could not stand his intense gaze.  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked watching their people packing their things and settling everything down for their departure.  
“You were up half of the night. I thought I let you sleep a little longer.”  
“You haven’t slept much more either.”  
“Im fine”, he smiled weakly at her.  
She arched an eyebrow at him, expressing her disbelieve until she threw her look over the camp again.  
Near where they parked the few rovers they took with them – in which the old, the wounded and the children were transported – Raven and Monty sat in front of a portable computer what people used to call laptop. At least a version of a laptop Raven managed to create since they had to leave Arkardia and within all the advanced computer technology.  
But Raven was a genius – no doubts, no objections and they never would have defeated ALIE if they hadn’t Raven and her beautiful mind. And now, she was their best shot at survival yet again.  
Clarke noticed a movement besides her, navigating her gaze to Bellamy who was standing up and wiping the dusk off his trousers before heading to a lonely figure in front of the signal fire.  
Octavia distanced herself from anyone. Emotionally as well as physically so she settled down leaving a wide gap between her and the rest of them.  
Slowly Clarke stood up but didn’t take the look from the Blake siblings and she crossed her arms as she watched Octavia yanking of Bellamy’s hand and running down to the sea.  
She remembered how Bellamy used to walk the same path what seems now months ago but actually was just a week. Time was unreliable. In one moment it lasted a life time and just in another one it was gone by a heartbeat and then Clarke was scared - six months could vanish just like that. Bellamy’s body was shattered by a heavy sigh as he turned around and headed back to Clarke.  
She was looking at him. Concern concealed the light of her blue eyes as he came closer.  
“You shouldn’t be so easy on her”, she told him, throwing her look over his shoulder where Octavia disappeared.  
“Clarke”, his voice sounded exhausted, “I can’t. She is the only one I had left.”  
As he met her gaze he spotted certain sadness in them before she shook her head: “Especially then. Running away doesn’t ease the pain. Trust me. I know.”  
“But it was that what you needed”, he argued, frowning at her.  
It was the only reason why he hadn’t stopped her back then. Why he let her go. Why he let her leave him.  
“No”, Clarke’s voice was filled with resentment, “it was what I thought I needed – not what I actually needed. These were two very different things.”  
At the very moment Bellamy wanted to respond Miller showed up: “Sorry to interrupt, but Raven and Monty just might found something.”  
Silently the three of them shared a conspirative look before heading to the rovers.  
“What do you have found?” Bellamy urged with a pressed voice as they arrived.  
“Good morning to you too”, Raven snapped at him but refocused on the monitor, “from the information of ALIE 2.0 I was able to limit the possibilities of survivable ground to this.”  
She flipped the monitor, pointing to a landmark up in the North East: “That’s our safe zone.”  
“Are you sure?” Bellamy asked with resignation, crossing his arms and frowning at Monty and Raven.  
“No”, Monty answered, “we can’t be sure until we aren’t there and taking some soil samples, scouting the landscape.”  
“So how do we get there?” Clarke bent over for a better look.  
“It’s Ice Nation”, Bryan’s faint voice stated, “we have to cross large parts of Ice Nation’s territory to get there.”  
“So where’s the problem?” Raven asked, “I thought their king was playing for our team?”  
“Yeah”, Bellamy agreed, “that’s kind of the problem. They think he is a traitor.”  
“And Azgeda administered a kill order on every member of Skaikru who crossed their border”, Clarke sighed and threw a look over her shoulder where their people assembled.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days.  
They were moving for three days when they clashed with the first Ice Nation warriors.  
Clarke and Bellamy leaded their formation and were the first to attack if Octavia hadn’t stepped in.  
Bellamy thought it would keep her busy, make her less focusing on revenge and so he put her to be at his side in the vanguard of their people. Clarke agreed because she was an useful translator.  
But Octavia thought otherwise when she slaughtered the warriors ruthlessly as Azegda’s reputation was itself.  
Clarke was worried for Octavia but she was worried for Bellamy more.  
He took responsibility for every action Octavia made and blamed himself for it. Like he always did and it ate him up. Whenever he looked at his sister Clarke saw this certain look in his eyes.  
His belief, that whatever happened with Octavia right now was solely his fault because he was the monster who raised the little innocent girl and turned her into _that_.  
_My sister, my responsibility_ – Clarke remembered his words clearly and as they decided to rest the following night she was going to have a serious conversation with the youngest Blake sibling.  
“Octavia?” her voice was soft but she earned a cold hard look from Octavia’s wild eyes.  
Immediately she sheathed Lincoln’s sword she just was cleaning from the blood.  
“What do you want, Clarke?”  
Octavia's gaze was burning into her eyes, seemed more dangerous through the tangling flames.  
“We need to talk”, Clarke settled down in front of the fire.  
“I guess we do”, Octavia started, “so you want to talk? Great. Let’s talk about what exactly you are doing _here_?”  
“What do you mean?” Clarke frowned at her.  
“Last time I checked you choose your grounder girlfriend over us. I told you that we needed you but you didn’t care. So why do you do now? Because she is dead and we are some kind of consulting price for you? Now we are good enough again?” Octavia jumped up, kicked  some mud into the fire and grabbed Lincoln’s sword, “You could have stopped _all of this_ but you rather stayed in Polis, didn’t you _Wanheda_? Part of what happened in Arkardia is _your_ fault, too.”  
Clarke opened her mouth, trying to press the words out but they were stuck with her emotions and as Clarke managed to answer in a broken voice Octavia was already run off into the woods.  
Rigidly Clarke slacked the fire and returned to the camp where she met Bellamy’s angry gaze who was probably watching them the whole time.  
As she stepped towards him he rushed besides her and as she tried to stop him, to explain he yanked of her arm – and Clarke couldn’t get rid of the lonely feeling her soul was conquered of.  
“Is she okay?” Monty asked as Clarke settled down besides him and threw back her head with a weary sigh.  
“No”, she answered, “she isn’t.”  
“Are you okay?”  
It was Raven who asked and Clarke gave her a weak smile: “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that short one.  
> And the (probably) many mistakes I couldn't proofread it as much as I used to do but on the other hand I didnt want you to have to wait another day.  
> Hope you enjoy ( well, considered the conversation you probably not) it


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t know”, Monty sighed and leaned against the tie of the rover.  
“We have to find a way if survival up there is possible how we can make it _last”,_ Raven didn’t take the look from the screen as she spoke, “any suggestions, Jasper?”  
“Re-built the Ark and blast us back in space? The earth will be uninhabitable for hundred years again. At least hundred years”, Jasper shook his head, “it’s the problem humanity could not solve when they had way better technology than we have.”  
In the very moment the screen of the laptop went black Raven snorted angrily, pushing it from her lap before she got up. A faint pain rushed through her leg as she did and she closed her eyes for a second.  
Sometimes she caught herself wishing back the positive side effects of the City of Light but then she remembered how ALIE stole her mind, her brilliancy. And she remembered she was Raven Reyes – youngest Zero-G- mechanic the Ark had in fifty years and they needed her.  
These idiots wouldn’t survive any day longer without her. She was _essential _, she knew that.__  
“They hadn’t _me _”, Raven said with unbreakable confidence - engineer's confidence, “and we have the benefit of time.”__  
“You call six months the benefit of time?” Jasper asked incredulously.  
“We won’t give up”, Monty’s voice raised loudly, “we will figure something out.”  
“Yeah, we will”, Raven agreed, “but not until sunrise and the laptop is charged again.”  
She threw her look over the camp as she spotted the little assembly of Abby, Kane, Octavia and Miller and she couldn’t explain why but they looked suspicious.  
Obviously Monty shared her thought as he nodded over: “What’s going on over there?”  
“What happened?” Jasper asked as they became silent the moment Monty, Raven and him arrived.  
Raven glimpsed at a worried Octavia whose face was showing more emotions than in the last couple of days.  
“Bellamy is abducted by Azgeda”, she hissed and beside she probably hated Bellamy at the moment she couldn’t be without him – never.  
“What?” Monty’s eyes widened, his voice pitching high.  
“Lower your voice”, Kane snarled at him and looked over to Abby who crossed her arms in front of her chest, “we need a plan.”  
“No, we don’t”, Octavia snapped, “we are going and get my brother back.”  
“It’s not that simple”, Abby frowned, “if we take the guards with us the camp will be unprotected.”  
“Does Clarke already know?” Raven interfered.  
“No”, Kane said with resignation.  
“I will tell her”, Miller answered and the moment he wanted to turn around Monty put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Wait”, he met Kane and Abby’s proved look, “we probably shouldn’t tell Clarke about it. Not until we have a plan.”  
Silently the little conspiracy circle changed some meaningful looks. They all knew Clarke would go crazy to find Bellamy. She would risk her own life – just like he did.  
“Someone needs to distract her as long we are going to free him”, Kane said with worry in his voice, his hands shook a little as he remembered how they closed around Bellamy’s neck, “Raven?”  
Raven nodded hesitantly.  
She didn’t exactly want to stand in the breach when their cover blew.  
But probably she didn’t have choice as she was already standing right in it as Clarke burst in on their conversation.  
A skeptical look covered her face as she spotted Octavia and the sudden silence before she asked: “Where is Bellamy?”


	6. Chapter 6

As Bellamy recovered consciousness his head felt dizzy.  
He laid on his side, faced the warm flames and for a moment he thought he fell asleep at the camp’s fire but then he remembered he didn’t.  
Hectically Bellamy tried to get on his feet and noticed his hands were tied behind his back as he tried.  
He uttered angrily as he rolled back and had to start over. Restricted by his anger he needed three attempts until he finally could stand up.  
Emotionlessly his abductor watched him and leaned back as Bellamy headed towards him.  
Almost effortlessly he kicked Bellamy’s ankles so he hit the bottom.  
This time he didn’t take so long to get back up and a furious noise broke the night’s silence.  
Bellamy navigated his eyes to the figure consumed by the light of the flames. A tall man covered in heavy clothes with fur and chin length dark hair.  
“They seem to be right. You _are _a traitor”, Bellamy snarled as he recognized Roan.__  
“And you seem to confuse things. I never was your ally. I am the villain here”, Roan said without looking to him.  
“You helped us”, Bellamy reminded him.  
“We had common interest. You wanted to put the Flame in Ontari and so did I.”  
Bellamy remained silent as he tried to figure out an escape plan, slowly throwing his look around his position. He couldn’t just run away besides he didn’t even know in which direction.  
“So what do you want, now?”  
“My people need a culprit to find peace”, Roan answered and they starred each other down, “ _Blood must have blood _.”__  
Bellamy rolled his eyes: “So why do you wait?”  
Roan sneered at him: “Look kid, you might be your people’s leader but your little blonde _cohabitant _is Skaikru’s symbol. They want her.”__  
Anger flashed over Bellamy’s face and for a moment relief floated his body as he realized it was just _him _, not Clarke but then he frowned: “Then why did you take me?”__  
Roan sighed exhausted and stretched his neck: “She is a fury.”  
He didn’t continue as if this explanation would be enough to answer his question but Bellamy shook his head slightly, moved a little closer to him.  
“It’s long way back home”, Roan said, “and she didnt come easy, always trying to free herself. Nothing I looked forward to. But then I remembered she gave up when I threatened your life. I am sure it will work a second time.”  
“What makes you so sure?” Bellamy narrowed his eyes to slits and moved again a little bit closer to him but Roan didnt seem to notice his movement.  
He peered to him: “You don’t know?”  
In confusion Bellamy darted his look to Roan as he stepped carefully closer yet again.  
“She loves you”, Bellamy’s eyes widened as Roan’s words settled in his mind, “and love is our greatest weakness.”  
Bellamy grew stiff.  
Clarke loved him? Him? That was absurd. Clarke would _never _love him.__  
He shook his head in disbelief as a loud voice echoed through the woods: “Bellamy!”  
Roan shrugged his shoulders: “Told you.”  
With a deep sigh Roan was going to raise as Bellamy kicked his left shoulder and with a loud painful moan he toppled over. He was taking gulps of air because Bellamy had managed to hit the exact spot Roan was shot in Polis.  
“Bellamy”, Clarke’s voice was shattered with relief as she recognized him, “thank god.”  
Her eyes didn’t even scan their surroundings when she was running quickly towards him.  
With vehemence she threw her arms around Bellamy so they both almost hit the bottom.  
“I can’t lose you, too”, Clarke’s voice cracked and Bellamy leaned into her hug since his hands were still tied.  
Maybe she could, he thought.  
“Clarke!” a familiar voice raised before Monty followed by Abby, Kane, Octavia and two armed guards entered the glade, “Bellamy!”  
Monty stormed off to them and smiled relieved as he saw Bellamy was alright.  
The others also stepped closer except Octavia.  
She was still standing at the edge with her drawn sword and locked her eyes with her brother’s, nodded faintly.  
“What happened?” Clarke asked as she loosed his chains, concern glowing in her eyes.  
“Our majesty”, he nodded over to Roan who sat up again but the guard’s weapons pointing to his head, “what are we going to do with him?”  
Clarke narrowed her eyes to slits as she eyed him: “We are taking him with us.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im a sucker for Roan!knows and teasing Bellamy and Clarke for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Always down for feedback and suggestions!

Clarke was falling behind as they moved further to north.  
She did it on purpose because she wanted to speak with Roan in private and even sent the guards a few steps ahead.  
“Bold Wanheda”, he teased, “still trying to command death?”  
“What happened in Polis? Why the kill order?" Clarke didn’t look to him but she knew he wouldn’t try anything to hurt her.  
When she could feel the intense stare of Bellamy she was sure he could as well.  
“A new night blood”, he glimpsed over to Clarke, “she even had the Flame. I wonder where she got it.”  
“Luna?” her eyebrows raised in surprise, “she actually went to Polis?”  
As Clarke gave Luna the Flame she hoped but she didn’t expected she would go.  
“Yeah, she mixed things up. First she claimed peace then she sent the bounty hunters after you.”  
Clarke stumbled and looked to Roan’s grinning face: “Didn’t expect that, hm?”  
“She overpowered me because she is the commander and as she did my people weren’t loyal to me anymore”, he snarled, “and they casted me out. Just like last time and just like the last time I went to hunt you down in order to get my people back.Seems like you are the key to my people”, he shrugged.  
“Then why did you take Bellamy?”  
He glanced over her, arrogance in eyes: “Are you sure you didn’t get hurt as you fell from sky?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Roan sighed exhausted: “Keep an eye on your boy.”  
Clarke frowned at him as she called back the guards and jogged to Bellamy.  
“What you talked about?” he asked without looking directly to her, just a little sideglance.  
“Politics”, she answered, “Luna is the one have hunting me.”  
“Doesn’t sound like Luna. More like…”, he interrupted himself.  
“More like Lexa.”  
Her name was still burning on her tongue. She couldn’t say it without this horrible feeling in her stomach and the pain in her heart.  
“Clarke”, his voice sounded remorseful, “I didn’t mean to…”  
She placed her hand on his which was laying on the gun and she smiled to his eyes: “I know you didn’t.”  
He looked down to their hands and a strange feeling rushed through her body as he shook his head and met her gaze as she was staring at him.  
Bellamy breathed heavily: “Our allies begin to disappear.”  
“I am not even sure we ever had some”, she threw her look back to Roan and then further to the Rovers.  
Clarke usually didn’t pray but now she did.  
She prayed that Raven and Monty and even Jasper ( she hadn’t forget how he created the gun powder from what he found in the latrine, why he shouldn’t figure something out against the radiation?) would come up with a plan.  
A real plan, a destination – a second Mount Weather even.  
She sighed deeply and felt this strange feeling in her body yet again.  
As she looked down to her hand she found it tangled with Bellamy’s. Not completely, just two fingers clinging together.  
_Together _, she thought and looked up to Bellamy again.__  
“HOLD!” a loud voice was echoing through the woods and pulled Clarke back to the present.  
It was a weird sound when dozens of people tried to stand still, forced not to make a noise.  
Clarke held her breath and what was just an unstable connection of two fingers formed into a bond no one could ever break.  
Bellamy squeezed her hand in reassurance but kept his eyes in front of him.  
Clarke on the other hand let her look straying around the thick forest as she…  
“Bellamy”, she urged, “Bellamy.”  
His look settled in her terrified eyes as she whispered: “We are _surrounded _.__


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Clarke scanned her surroundings, throwing her gaze over her shoulder.  
She recognized Monty and Raven sitting in a Rover, Jasper’s head tucking between the seats and he was squeezing Raven’s shoulder.  
Their faces were covered by a questioning look and Clarke stared at them with raised eyebrows, signifying not to move.  
As she let her look slide she met Roan’s smiling eyes and she snorted before she narrowed her eyes to trees, trying to spot any movement behind them.  
She felt how Bellamy tensed besides her, felt how he was almost squashing her hand but she still didn’t want to let go and she snapped her look back in front of her.  
Her mother, Kane by her side, mouthed an _I love you _and Clarke’s chest tightened.__  
Did Abby saw something she didn’t? Was that the end now? Did they survive so much to die _now _?__  
She fiercely shook her head and shifted closer to Bellamy, feeling the rigid urge to touch him and squared her shoulder for whatever was coming.  
Bellamy had managed to raise his gun to his shoulder – one handed – while the other one was still tangled with hers and a load took off her mind as she understood he was not going to let her go.  
Something hot rushed through her body and she could even feel how the strength came back to her.  
Suddenly a stir was caused at the front of the crowd and almost simultaneously they started moving to it.  
Their people cleared the way for them as they rushed by and since Bellamy was still holding his gun and looking through the rifle scope he recognized the person first.  
“It’s Luna”, he said surprised and slowed down.  
“What is she doing here?” Clarke questioned as they closed the distance between them and her.  
“Clarke. Bellamy”, Luna nodded.  
She looked different and yet the same but now she was wearing the red Commander’s armor.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Clarke hissed, “I thought you wanted _peace _.”__  
“I do”, Luna answered calmly.  
It drove her crazy. She was overrunning them with an army and pretended to want peace and acted like all od this was _nothing _?__  
“But I also want to _survive _.”__  
Clarke didn’t expect that and looked puzzled up to Bellamy, facing the same confusion in his lovely brown eyes.  
“Then why you brought an army?”  
A smirk hushed over Luna’s face: “That’s not an army. They are refugees, like-minded people and just like you and me, they are looking for a safe harbor. Everybody who followed me swore not to harm any of you. They swore peace.”  
“And why should we trust you. You sent a bounty hunter after Clarke. Is that what peace looks like for you?” Bellamy said angrily and Clarke stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, trying to calm him.  
“I never sent bounty hunters. I sent _seekers _. Their order was nothing but to find you. I just chose Clarke as object because the people know her”, Luna said still smirking and let her look wander over Bellamy, “you could have gone everywhere. I needed a lead to find you and unite us – as _humans _. That’s what the Commander’s spirit wanted me to do.”____  
“You ascended?” Clarke asked suspiciously.  
Luna nodded: “Your friend over there was having a book with instructions as I arrived in Polis.”  
Clarke looked over her shoulder yet again to meet Roan’s gaze and nodded slightly and then she saw how Bellamy’s stared him down before he yanked his head back to Luna.  
Seemed like Roan was an ally after all.  
“So the A – the Commander’s spirit- is communicating with you?”  
“When I mediate”, she affirmed.  
“The AI could help us with the calculations. Maybe it even know how to shut down the plants”, Bellamy suggested and Clarke breathed in heavily, “this gives us a real shot.”  
Clarke smiled over Bellamy’s enthusiasm and nodded: “I am going to get Raven. She will be thrilled.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I update this on a monday already because I couldnt resist. But dont worry: there will be also an update on thursday!
> 
> Its full off fluff - and even a moment to take a breath.  
> I regret nothing! Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> PS: Check also out the version where I added an extra fluff ending scene that didnt make it to this work (because it didnt quite fit with the story here) on "Making out" ( my fanfic collection of random ideas and prompts I felt to write!)

They would survive but just for the chance they couldn't Clarke was going to enjoy every little pleasure the earth offered.  
The sky was cloudy the last couple of days and because of that the Rovers died down earlier than expected and forced them to rest before they reached the first marking point Raven calculated.  
Luckily it was near a river providing them with drinkable water and thanks to Luna's skilled fisher even with food.  
But there was one more benefit of the river: they could swim in it - or at least they could feel the floating water around them.  
A little bit further down the water was clear and too flat for any known sea monsters. The kids were playing in it and Clarke was hearing jeasously their joyful laughter while Raven updated her.  
It wasn't until sunset she was leaving the camp and heading to the bathing spot. She enjoyed the silence as she slipped out her boots and unbuttoned her pants since she wasn't for herself for almost two weeks now.  
That was why she was waiting until everybody was back at camp before she came down here.  
Excited but still clothed with her shirt she couldn't hold herself back and stepped toward the water. Slowly she settled down, letting her angles slip in the cold, almost painful cold, water and let out a deep sigh.  
The last time she was in such a waters was with Finn and an old wound was pounding near by her heart but then it was wrenching as something grabbed her angle.  
Clarke couldn't emit a cry as she was pulled in and was muted by the water.  
Before she could hit the bottom of the river something feathered her fall and brought her back to the surface.  
Clarke heard a strange, bubbling noise and it took her a moment to realize it was Bellamy _laughing _.__  
She wanted to be mad but she now was enjoying the delighted laughter too much to silence it and just crossed her arms disapprovingly in front of her chest instead.  
As it died down she looked up to him and saw the dorky little smirk on his lips.  
"That wasn't funny, Bellamy."  
And with that she brought his laughter back.  
"And now is my only shirt soaking wet."  
Bellamy didn't seem to care much about this since his laughter just grew louder but all sudden he choked from his glee as Clarke peeled herself out of the skintight, wet shirt and tossed it to the riverbank.  
Just in standing in her bra, feeling the icy water smoothing around her waist she faced him.  
His brown eyes was widened as he tried hardly to be a gentleman and keeping his gaze to her face.  
Clarke didn't make the effort of trying and was biting her lip as her look railed down his toned body way back down to his hips where the water was covering the rest of him.  
Lust ran through her body and she raised her gaze back to his face. Suddenly she didn't felt the cold of the water anymore.  
Bellamy was smiling at her, lifted his hand to her face and stroke the dripping strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek with his big hand.  
Clarke closed her eyes and leaned in as Bellamy's thumb was tracing the curves of her lips.  
The last time he gazed her lip was accidental as he was feeding her the chip and she was so scared she barely felt the touch. But now, now it sent jolts of joy through her and caused her goosebumps.  
As she opened her eyes she locked them with his, shifted closer to him and reached up to kiss him - she just couldn't stop herself,wasnt even sure if she wanted to stop- as he pulled back.  
His bright eyes were closed up as he managed to say: "We probably should get back."  
"Right", Clarke nodded and felt how the cold came back to her body and with it the pain.  
As she crawled out of the water Bellamy handed her a small what looked like a part of a blanket before he pulled up his pants.  
She dried herself as much she could and slipped back in her pants and boots before she reached for her still soaking wet shirt.  
"Sorry", Bellamy smirked not much looking really remorseful.  
Clarke arched an eyebrow at him and catched the moment his self-control slipped and his look traced over her almost bare breasts.  
"Here, take my jacket", he said and hung the jacket over her shoulders, closing the zipper almost up to her neck.  
Probably to avoid any more attacks against his self-control and Clarke smiled knowingly.  
"There we go", Bellamy said as he stepped back and take a look of her in his jacket which was her way too big, "looks good and it's almost earth tradition."  
"What?" Clarke asked confused.  
"Boys giving girls they like their jackets", he shrugged and Clarke raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"Dont look at me like that", he frowned, "remember the movie nights once a month back on the Ark?"  
Clarke nodded but she didn't expect a guy like Bellamy watching cheesy old high school movies. She always thought he was a book guy.  
"I only attended them for Octavia. To tell her about the movies. And the boys used to give their jackets to girls all the time."  
Clarke smiled and suppressed the weary smile as she saw his look strolling around at the camp until it landed filled with pain on Octavia.  
She was easy to make out since she was a lonely figure between the two camps of their people and the grounders.  
Clarke knew he hoped it would get better when Indra joined but Octavia was pushing her away as well, making her feel miserable because she let Pike live.  
"It's my fault" Bellamy said quietly and settled his back on Clarke.  
"No it's not Bellamy. I know you are trying to protect her but she is her own person. Allow her to make mistake she herself has to be responsible for. Its not your fault, okay?"  
Bellamy smiled weakly, nodded even but was not believing a single word Clarke just said.  
"We should get back", she announced and wrapping herself tighter into his jacket before they headed back to the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Roan+Luna af and I thought I continue with the happiness and light stuff a bit but we all know in the the 100 universe it couldn't last.
> 
> hope you enjoy it even with the black cloud hanging.
> 
> Leave a comment, feedback or suggestions! :)

Roan strayed through Skaikru’s camp, throwing his look over to the _others _.__  
The others who were indeed his people and besides he was Azgeda’s king he didn’t felt welcome among his own.  
His mother did a good job ruining his reputation as he was banned and that mindset obivously hadn’t changed. With the appearance of the commander the little blonde and her cohabitant granted him freedom but he stayed with them, particularly because he hadn’t anywhere to go or to be.  
Roan felt the obvious stares the guards where giving him as he passed by and the suspicious side-eyeing from the grounders. It kind of amused him and distracted by that, he almost overran the person sitting on the bottom with closed eyes.  
She had a stunning amount of hair and a cold gaze from her eyes rose to his.  
“You interrupted me”, the female said, Luna if he remembered correctly. He saw her once in Polis as he gave her the little red book he stole in Arkardia as they _thought _they imprisoned him. Such fools.__  
But after Ontari’s death he hadn’t much use for it.  
“ _Becca prom Heda _spoke to me. Do you know how exhausting and difficult it is to keep this special connection?” her eyes promised war but her voice was calm as the sea.__  
Roan smirked and settled down beside her and he even could feel the tension from the other grounders as he sat by their leader. He recognized they were sitting in the middle between the Skaikru and the grounder camp but then he watched how she was eyeing him intensely.  
“You are king of Azgeda”, she stated as she finished her observation.  
“And you are the coward”, Roan answered and watched her reaction but she smiled unimpressed.  
“I didn’t flee because I was afraid. I flee because I couldn’t stand to become commander and living this life of constant bloodshed.”  
Roan arched an eyebrow at her: “That’s funny since you _are _the Commander, right now. For me it looks like you just waited until there was nobody else to claim the title and then you crawled out of your hiding.”__  
“The course of saving humanity changed. It’s not about fighting anymore or retaliation. It’s about uniting and peace – that’s something I can identify myself with”, Luna answered, “I just waited till they came to same conclusion as I did. I waited I did not hide.”  
Roan snorted: “If you had to fight you were death by now. You just chose the easy way out.”  
“You are telling me about the easy way out?” Luna raised her eyebrows, “I am not the one who _is hiding _at Skaikru’s camp because I am not qualified to be a leader, a king. Running away from your responsibility that’s what _cowards _do.”____  
Roan shot a deathly look and a lazy smile placed on her lips.  
“You think I am not qualified to be king? Its my birth right. I was the one who faced Lexa in the combat because I was the best fighter of Azgeda. What is _your _legitimation?” he snarled offended.__  
“I am the last night blood and I am one hell of a fighter”, Luna smiled confidently.  
“Then fight me”, he challenged and hopped on his feet, “prove that you are _merited _to be Heda.”__

Silently Clarke and Bellamy walked back the path to the camp as they saw how people gathered around something – sky people _and _grounders.__  
Clarke arched an eyebrow at Bellamy who answered with a frown before they ran up to the crowd.  
A circle was formed and its center Luna and Roan, who was breathing heavily, were standing.  
“What’s going on?” Clarke asked with tense voice as she spotted Jasper and tipped him on the shoulder.  
He turned around to her, eyed her wet hair and the jacket she wore suspiciously and swapped his look over Bellamy as well before he answered: “Roan challenged Luna. And she is beating his ass.”  
A big grin ran over Jasper’s face and Raven rolled her eyes but also gave Clarke and Bellamy a questioning look.  
She shook her head slightly with a knowing smile on her lips before she said: “I never thought she is this good... But my bet is still on Roan because of the physics. He is a freaking giant – that’s a lot of mass.”  
Jasper, Raven and considering the cheering, people were excited about the fight and Clarke relaxed. It was not a real one.  
“I am going with Luna”, Bellamy whispered and his hot breath stroked her ear and a warm shiver ran over her back before she looked in his amused eyes.  
She faced the two fighters again and remembered how Roan took the two Ice Nation guys out in a heartbeat but also considered his fight with Lexa and yet: “I’m with Raven. I say Roan.”  
“We will see”, Bellamy hummed.  
Clarke should have paid more attention to Roan’s condition as she made her call.  
Roan was already exhausted and slow while Luna was almost feathering so light-footed she danced around the king.  
As Luna performed her finale hit Roan fell on his back, couldn’t find the strength to get back up.  
He was facing a déjà vu as Luna bent over him and then he was surprised as she offered him her hand to get up.  
With a grin he covered her hand in his and hesitated a moment before getting up: “You proved you deserve to be Heda but how does _Queen _sound to you?”__


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I lied...its going to be fun!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and leave a comment, feedback, suggestion or whatever!

Clarke walked behind the Rover Raven and Monty were sitting in.  
They would soon reach the first marking point but it wasn’t soon enough since they were moving for two days without rest. Their people – and not just the Sky people – began to show tiredness and exhaustion.  
Most of the grounders were trained warriors – which made many of the other nervous- but they were still human.  
Unfortunately this was the biggest similarity they shared since the separation of the two camps was clear and definite.  
Some individuals tried to close the gap forcing them apart.  
Individuals like Clarke and even part of the other delinquents with which they navigated themselves in the middle of the two groups: Behind the grounders and before their own people.  
What surprised Clarke the most were Luna’s efforts to occur as link between their people as well and walking to Clarke’s left side.  
And when there was Luna Roan was nearby.  
Since their fight he barely left her side and Clarke watched them two silently walking together and a faint smile covered her lips.  
It was symbolic - the commander and the leader of Ice Nation as a team.  
It seems like they overcame the rivalry Lexa and Nia created and fed.  
They were a new generation and when she was looking around, seeing the different nations slowly becoming one folk, she thought maybe it was even more.  
It was a new _era _.__  
As Clarke managed her look back in front of her she felt Raven’s observing gaze immediately.  
“You look different”, she stated and Clarke frowned at her, but then she spotted the amused smile on her lips and rolled her eyes before Raven could verbalize her tease: “I almost didn’t recognize you wearing your own clothes.”  
Jasper’s head turned around and already giggling he added: “I am still not convinced it’s Clarke. I don’t see Bellamy anywhere near her. That’s suspicious… _who _are you?”__  
Clarke shot a deathly look to them and countered dryly: “Float yourself.”  
Their laughter filled the air and Clarke looked around to avoid them, but actually tried to find Bellamy who was not by her side what felt so _wrong _.__  
Since their moment in the river something changed.  
It seemed to be so little because it was so familiar and natural – almost like breathing, but at the same time it felt monumental, strong and intensive.  
Something lurking under the surface, ready to break out but not _yet _.__  
Something that could destroy worlds.  
Clarke’s heart was pounding increasingly, almost jumping out of her chest as she finally locked eyes with Bellamy.  
The chaos in her mind smoothed but her body was pained by the distance which parted them.  
She knew he kept it intentionally and it hurt like hell but there was not much she could do.  
They had to stand over such things like feelings.  
Bellamy broke their look as the hunger turned his eyes black.  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts but they were constantly screaming her name, forcing images of her breasts and her wet skin shining in the moonlight on him.  
The touch of her soft lips under his rough fingers.  
She is Clarke Griffin, he reminded himself and within the second he remembered who _he _was.__  
She may need him but she was still Clarke Griffin and he was still just himself.  
As she turned around again he watched her back and daydreamed about her like the lovesick fool he was.  
Suddenly the Rover in front of her stopped and the movement of the formation slowed down.  
Immediately he came to the ready and raced off to Clarke.  
The moment he arrived Raven was climbing out of the Rover and tilting her head back.  
“What’s going on?”, Bellamy urged and scanned Clarke’s face but the look in her widened blue eyes wasn’t scared just confused and even a bit…excited.  
“Bellamy, look”, she nodded and he followed her demand, put his head back as well.  
Above the treetops and somewhat miles away a big, moldered wheel of steel rose steadfastly into the sky.  
“What the hell is that?”  
“A big wheel”, Clarke said with a bride growing smile, “there must be an amusement park.”  
“It is where our marking point is”, Raven stated and threw a last glance to the giant colossus of metal before she climbed back into the Rover, “come on guys, lets go and have some _fun _.”__  
Clarke glimpsed at Raven since this was the most sarcastic she had been in the last couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is inspired by this https://www.instagram.com/p/BGqVwPpP_-Q/?taken-by=the100writers and a comment I read under it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Update-News*  
> Till mid august there will be two updates per week, sometimes even three!  
> on Tuesday and Thursday (maybe on Saturday)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a comment/Feedback! :-)

It was a wasteland.  
As they passed the entrance of the _Wonderland Adventure Park _which was supringsly in remarkable good state, a ruin of collapsed buildings and the remainings of carnival rides welcomed them.__  
But everything seemed to be so alive, because of the rampant flora coating the metal bodys with a green and smooth cover.  
The scouting team consisting of Miller, Harper, Raven, Jasper, Brian and Monty, led by Bellamy and Clarke were the only ones to enter the deserted area.  
"All clear", Bellamy announced as he lowered his gun and sighed, scanning the main square.  
"Let's split up", Monty suggested, Clarke and Bellamy shared a look before Bellamy nodded approving.  
"Monty and I taking the south", Harper giggled and was already dragging Monty behind her.  
Jasper commented it with rolling eyes and a smile on his lips before he mentioned: "Raven and I going to check the administration. Maybe there are some remains of computer we can use."  
Raven nodded and followed Jasper as he headed towards west.  
Bellamy watched them as they disappeared behind the bushes as Miller caught his attention.  
"Clarke", he pointed to a weathered signpost, "there is an infirmary. Maybe Bellamy and you could check it out while Brian and I looking for supplies in the other direction."  
"Yeah we will. Be safe", Bellamy padded his shoulder before Miller took Brian's hand and they also left the main square.  
Internally Bellamy let out a weary sigh as he watched them go off since it seemed to be _so easy _.__  
He turned his look back at Clarke who was gazing at him, making his own heart racing.  
"You okay?" he asked worriedly. Her lips trembled and he had to force himself _not _to steady them with his.__  
"Im fine", she smiled and he could tell she was not. In fact, she kind of looked miserable, frowning unwittenly and a sadness covering her bright blue eyes.  
But he was not going to overstep his boundaries and so he let it be, strolling up to the north.  
It was a safety messure - if anything was lurking in the bushes it was going to attack Bellamy first- and it was equally a coward's move.  
He knew it but he couldn't help.  
And yet, Clarke was Clarke - and she was stubborn as hell.  
Almost aggressively she caught up with him and followed him eargerly on his heels.  
"Whatever you are trying it isnt going to work", she mumbled before she suddenly stopped.  
He turned around, watching how she tilted her head back and her blonde hair railed down her back like strains of gold.  
An almost naive smile covered her lips and slowly she shook her head like she couldn't believe ger eyes "Beautiful."  
Bellamy peered to her.  
"I can't believe peole used to ride this", she said still gazing in the sky.  
"I guess it had to be a full circle to do so", he teased and as Clarke was giving him a look he simply answered with a cheeky grin.  
"But it does look different, though. The damage looks... newish."  
Bellamy navigated his look from Clarke back to the wheel.  
There was some truth in her words.  
The entire heel was coated in the green velvet besides the breakages. They looked... ripped out.  
"Maybe it just collapsed recently",he shrugged, "we need to go if we want to be back at the camp by sunset."  
Clarke nodded and they kept going.  
As they reached the infirmary, it seemed to be generally unscrathed since even the door was cleared.  
Clarke entered the building first but Bellamy closed up quickly and his chest was straying her shoulder every now and then, sending little jolts of sensation through his body.  
It was ridiculous.  
Clarke started to dig through the drawers which were loosely hanging in their retainer she suddenly hopped back and dashed against his chest.  
Bellamy raised his gun and pointed it to the drawers, pushing Clarke instantly behind his back.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing" she worn her way back in front of him, making him put his gun down, "but it's so neat. Its _too _neat. Like someone did it."__  
She turned around with a serious look in her eyes: "Someone is here."  
"You are damn right. Now turn around slowly and put the weapons down", a loud voice echoed through the little infirmary, "hands where I can see them."  
They both jumped around and Bellamy tried to cover Clarke with his body.  
"Who are you?", Bellamy demanded and narrowed his eyes to slits.  
Without an answer the figure stepped out of the shadows into the light.  
"Bellamy Blake, is that you I hear speaking?" the grin in the voice was audible, "I knew, we would meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, there are some new guys in town....
> 
> Any guesses?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Looking for a beta-reader, please contact me here or on tumblr bell-ark-e-kthrn]
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!:)
> 
> Leave a comment aka best motivation ever!

Clarke glanced over Bellamy's shoulder to the stranger and felt how he tensed.  
Suddenly a ray of sun broke into the infirmary and lit it up, exposing the person's light brown hair and the wide grin which was stretching over his face.  
Clarke squinted through the light and watched Bellamy who was starring increduously at the person.  
Immediately she wanted to comfort him and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezed it lightly.  
And as she almost forgot the stranger he barked out a laugh: "Clarke Griffin is with _you _?"__  
Clarke narrowed her eyes to slits. What was so odd about this?  
"Obvious you know who we are but who are _you _?" she snarled.__  
"Just one of your subjects", the stranger smirked and bowed, "Alexander Hobbs, your majesty."  
Bellamy growled and rolled his eyes: "Thats enough, Alex."  
Alexander grinned as he stepped forward and pulled Bellamy -much to Clarke's surprise- into a brotherly hug. Firstly he grew stiff but then he hugged him back.  
"Long time no see", Alexander patted Bellamy's shoulder and then shifted his look curiously to Clarke.  
"You know each other?" Clarke asked in confusion and it took her another moment to connect the dots, "you're from the Ark!"  
Alexander nodded but Clarke didnt give him time to answer and instead assailed him: "Which station? How many people are you? Where are the others?"  
There were other Ark survivors!  
Excitement rushed through her body before reality hit her and left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
Alexander smiled and answered patiently: "Tesla station. The landing was rough, especially as we crashed into the big wheel. There are still some wounded...", his voice fainted and he narrowed his eyes to Clarke as they lit up immediately, "you are Abby Griffin's daughter. Please, can you take a look at them?"  
"Yeah, absolutely", Clarke nodded before she turned back to Bellamy, "we should get back to the camp and take my mom with us."  
As they locked eyes, she could tell something was wrong and she frowned but then Alexander demanded her attention again.  
"Your mother was on Mechanic station. Does that mean it made it the ground?", his eyes widened and his voice became shaky, "what about Gina? Is she alright?"  
A shiver ran over Bellamy Clarke even could feel since their shoulder were brushing together.  
She felt the urgent need to comfort him but she stopped herself. This was uncharted territory and she didnt know if she was allowed to enter.  
But she did knew he felt responsible for Gina's death so even ALIE had mentioned it.  
Bellamy's features loosened and guilt darkened his eyes as he forced himself to say: "No. She is dead."  
Alexander stumbled and swallowed hardly: "How?"  
"A hostile group sent an assassin to blow up Mount Weather which we had colonized after we...", Clarke's voice cracked, "after we took it down. There was nothing _any of us _could have done to stop it. We lost more than thirty of our people that day."__  
Sadness conquered the room and Bellamy was the one to break the silence: "We should get back to the camp and get help."  
"Yeah", Alexander agreed, "Im going back and inform the others."  
As they left the infirmary Alexander headed to the big wheel while they stayed back.  
Clarke watched how Bellamy's look followed him until he disappeared behind the bushes.  
The sun was already setting but Clarke didnt move, neither did Bellamy.  
"You okay?" Clarke asked worriedly as she looked up to him.  
"No", Bellamy answered with a weak smiled and blinked in surprise as the little blonde clinged to his chest.  
Her arms rounded his waist and pressed him closer to her.  
With a weary sigh he sank into her and she could feel how his warm breath stroked her ear.  
Clarke burried her face further into his chest, feeling how the dying world around her vanished and everything was going to be okay.  
But all sudden, the warmth disappeared and she felt the distance Bellamy was putting between them.  
"You should stay away, Clarke", Bellamy lied before his voice cracked, "I destroy _everything _I touch."__  
Again, he started moving and slowly Clarke began to understand what he must have felt as she left.  
Pain. It was mostly pain, heart-wrenching pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it wasn't Echo but I hope you liked it anyways!
> 
> Im sorry its such a short one and I didn't much proof read to at least erase the typos.  
> *Reminder for Beta reader!:p*  
> But my laptop is broken and typing on my smartphone is super annoying and ugh I complained enough.
> 
> PS: Check ouf my new AU Give Us A Little Love :-)


	15. Chapter 15

As Raven and Jasper entered the adminstration their hope diminished almost immediately.  
A tree stucked through fallen walls into the room and grass grew between the tiles.  
Jasper headed over to a desk, began to rip off deeply-rooted plants as he let out a scream and sat down on the table.  
He burried his face in his hands and Raven walked over to him.  
"Its alright, Japser. We couldn't expect much."  
"We couldn't expect much?" Jasper echoed her and looked up with watery eyes, "this is _nothing _."  
Raven didnt answer as she was trying to open a neatly hidden cabinet. It was all rosty and demolished but she wasn't able to open it.  
Raven pulled with all her strength but it was hopeless and she gave up as her leg and her shoulder - which still wasn't fully recovered after her ALIE-Invasion- began to hurt.  
"Let me", Jasper demanded, pushed her aside and made her sit on a desk before he kneeled in front of the cabinet and pulled something out of his pocket.  
Curiously Raven stood up again and peaked over his shoulder as he began to fumble around with... a lock.  
She shook her head but then suddenly there was a _click _which sounded really promising.  
"Got it", Jasper said proudly and tossed the lock to the side.  
"How do you know how to do this?" Raven asked.  
"In Mount Weather I spent a lot of time with Miller", he shrugged and smirked as he openend the cabinet's doors.  
"I need to spend more time with him", Raven muttered as she stepped forward and digged through the freshly opened cabinet.  
"What are we looking for?" Jasper asked as he searched the upper shelves.  
"Why? What did you found?" Raven stood up and ducked between his arms, reached for whatever he was touching.  
It was rough but thin, round and easy to smash.  
Jasper was breathing heavily in her neck as she thought and then suddenly...  
"It is a blueprint...", she called out, grabbed the rolled paper, stretched it on the desk.  
As her eyes scanned the details she smiled: "For the big wheel. Its a blueprint for the big wheel."  
"There are more", Jasper announced.  
"Bring them over here", she demanded.  
As the plans laied down side by side Raven began to understand what _this _meant and a wide grin placed on her lips.  
"Raven? Are you alright? You got that crazy look in your eyes...", Jasper said worriedly.  
Raven laughed and ripped her gaze off the blueprints and shifted it to Jasper.  
"We need to go back to the camp", and as she spoke her grin turned into a triumphant smile, "I know how we are going to _save the world _."________


End file.
